A Valentine's Night
by ghmari
Summary: Bruke lets Cristina plan thier Valentine's Night. Can't think of a better title sorry. Set a couple of years in the future.


Disclaimer: Not mine just for fun

It was Valentine's Day and Burke promised that Cristina could plan their night. Usually this was his day to lavish gifts on his girlfriend and tell her how much he loved her and she couldn't complain. Okay so she did complain but not as much as she usually would.

Cristina had asked Burke not to plan anything for Valentines Day, she said that she had a special surprise for him. She ignored the grimace on his face when she told him that she had the whole night planed out. He loved her but this was a romantic day and she wasn't the romantic type. He reminded himself that as long as they were together it would be okay.

He walked into their bedroom just in time to see Cristina step out of the bathroom wrapped in a big fluffy bath towel. Burke smiled.

"Are you my Valentine's gift" He walked toward her to kiss her but she swatted him away.

"No. Go shower, we have reservations at seven."

"I just wanted a kiss," he said pretending to be hurt.

"We both know that is not all you wanted" she replied eyes twinkling. " We don't have time to start that."

An hour later Burke and Cristina were in the parking lot of Burke's favorite jazz club.

"Why does this place look deserted?" he asked looking around

Grabbing his hand, she pulls him towards the door. "You'll see". The door opens when she knocks. "Dr. Yang, Dr. Burke. Welcome."

Burke looks around the place it is empty, only a candlelit table set for two. Burke is still in shock not fully understanding what is going on.

"I rented the club for the night, I didn't want to share with you with anyone tonight." He hugs her and places a kiss on her forehead, as they walk to the table.

"I can't believe you did this."

A waiter comes and offers them some wine. Burke takes his glass and Cristina declines and asks for water.

"Are you trying to get me liquored up, so you can take advantage of me?" he asks smiling.

"You know I don't need liquor to take advantage of you," she answered.

After they finished eating their meal Cristina got up and pulled Burkes hand to get him up. "Dance with me." Putting his arms around her "There is no music" he barely gets the words out before a band at the end of the room appears and starts to play.

Turning to look back at her he tightens his arms around her. "You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Of course' Cristina adds smiling

After dessert was eaten, Burke pulled Cristina for one last dance before they left. In the elevator to their apartment his lips came crashing down on hers. "That was a perfect Valentine's day."

"It's still not over yet." She adds smiling. Burke slips his hands into her jacket "ohh, this is my favorite part."

"Of course it is" they step out of the elevator and their lips only separate to open the front door. "Before I rip off your dress let me say you look amazing" "Thanks" she answered breathless.

An hour later Cristina untangles herself from Burke. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"I have one more gift for you," she answered getting off the bed. I thought the pink lace lingerie was my gift. Opening her drawer she pulled out a box and went back to bed. "It was, but I have one more thing". He tore the Valentine's wrapping paper that he used to wrap her gifts every year to find a pregnancy test.

Looking up at her hopeful, she can tell he is not sure what it means. " I'm pregnant" she whispers, suddenly very afraid of his reaction.

Burke smiles after a moment and them he reaches for Cristina and kisses her. "We're going to have a baby! This is the best Valentines Day ever honey."

"Yeah it is and you didn't trust me to plan the night," she said giggling lightly because Burkes hands were tracing her stomach.

Ignoring her comment he tells her "I love you" before leaning in to capture her lips. She's able to whisper a "I love you too" before he pulls her under the covers again.

A/N: A story for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
